strange summoning card
by ethan23
Summary: Author legend leaf and Benjamin battle dreamer found a strange summoning card near the end of the hunted cave in tritune avune
1. Chapter 1

Author legendleaf and benjamian battledreamer found a strange summoning card near the end of the haunted caves in tritune avune.i think we should show this card to headmaster ambrose said author as he picked up the said benjamian as he activated go to commans and Benjamin walked in to the headmaster's said author and ? said found this weird card at the end of the hunted cave said author. Let me see this card said handed the card to ambrose.i have seen this symbol before said ambrose handing the card back to should we do said author. Go talk to each of the teachers of magic while I see where I saw that symbol from said said author and benjamian while they were leaveing the office. I will go talk to the teacher of the school of balance while you talk to the ones in ravenwood,when we are done meet at the ravenwood square in front of bartlebe said author. Okay said Benjamin.

benjamian pov

I think I should head for the death school at the end of walked up to the teacher of the death school since malistar turned you know anything about this card said benjamian to the death school student showing the this is a new card to me also be on a look for strange things since I have heard rumors about strange monsters and items have popped up recently said the death student.i should tell author about the strange events said benjamian.


	2. Chapter 2

Author pov

I should go talk to that old hag who is the teacher of the balance school said author as he took the boat to the kroko they were flying to the kroko spinx the boat got hit by a bolt of lighting and crash landed on the island on which the tomb of storm repairs are going to take some time why don't you cheak the tomb of storms to see where that bolt of lighting came from said the alamander who runs the walked in to the tomb to see giant cogs everywhere. There was mummys running on them to make them the far side of the room author saw a sight he can't belive, it was malyistair in the flesh. Run faster you mummys we don't got enough energy to generate enough lighting to reak havoc apon this world said malyestaire. To the wizards of wizard city this is going to be shocking said malyestaire as he laughed at his own joke. How are you still alive malyestaire said those annoying wizards could capture me I teleported here but I left my deck and wand behind, I walked around this tomb collecting cards to make a deck, but alas they are all lighting school cards it may be hard to use them, but we shall talk more after I beat you said malystaire. Fine one more question where did you get all the cogs said yes the cogs I got them from the clockworks in marlybone said since all my questions have been answered lets fight said author. We shall fight indeed said malystaire.

Malyistare hp 1201

Author hp 1500.

I shall go first said malistare.

Malyistare(p1) thunder snake: 180 dmg

(author hp 1320)

Author(p1) pass

Malyistare(p1) thunder scarb : 120 dmg

(author hp 1200)

Author(p2) pass

Malyistare(p1) pass

Author(p3) pass

Malyistare(p2) thunderbats : frizzle

Author(p4) tower wall ward : -50 dmg

Malyistare(p3) thunder snowman : 280 – 50 = 220 dmg

(author hp 980)

Author(p5) kraken : 580 dmg

(malyistare hp 621)

Malyistare(p1) pass

Author(p1) power pip recived

Author(p3) kroko spnix : 320 dmg

(malyistare hp 301)

Malyistare(p2) pass

Author(p1) pass

Malyistare(p3) pass

Author(p2) pass

Malyistare(p4) gained a power pip

Malyistare(p6) kraken : frizzle

Author(p3) kroko spnix : 320 dmg

(malyistare hp 0)

Author(p1) wins

This is not the last time you will see of me I will be back said malyistare as he teleported away. I should tell the balance school teacher about malyistare's return said author. As author walked out of the tomb of storms the salamander walked over to him. The repairs are done and did you find where that lighting came from said the salamander. Malyistare has returned said author. Oh nos said the salamander. Can we leave this island now said author. Yes but it may not be as fast as it used to be since the boat engine got shocked by the lightning very bad said the salamander. It will do for now said author as he was worried what malyistare will do.


	3. Chapter 3

Author pov

The boat finally got to the kroko spinx. As author got off the boat the salamander called to him.i will wait here and see if I can get the boats engine fixed said the said author as he went in to the balejnce sound of metal hitting boot alerted the teacher of the balance school to his is it said the balance school is me said author. What do you want said the balance school things really, have you seen this card before said author as he handed the card to the balance teacher. No but you should talk to the lybarian in the lybary said the balance school second thing is said author as he took a breath. Is what said the balance teacher. That malyistare has returned said is bad news very bad news said the balance teacher. So what should we do about it said author. You should tell master ambrose about this said the balance teacher. Okay I will be leaveing now said wait here is your strange card and also here is a new card it is a hydra summoning card said the balance you for the card said author. It is a gift for deafeting malyistare while he was in the tomb said the balance did you know said author. I hear many things also because I heard the racket it made said the balance about the noise said author as he was climbing the ladder. Can you take me to the main island said author to the salamander. Okay said the salamander. Author jumped on to the boat started to take off when it dropped down back on to the ground. Looks like we are out of fuel said the can we get some more said author. I have the ingredents to make it but I don't have a crafting table said the salamander.i have one at home, if I set a warp point here I can go to my house to make it then I use the warp point to teleport here and give it to you said would be great! Said the salamander. Okay hand me the ingredents said you go said the salamander as he handed the ingredents to placed down the warp point and teleported to his house which is the winter wind towers. I should go cheak the horn of plenty for items said author. Author walked up to the horn of plenty and pulled out 27 coins and 2 pink dandelion seeds. Author then walked up to the crafting table and with the ingredents made a bottle of then used the warp point to teleport to the you have the bottle of oil said the you go said auther as he handed the bottle of oil to the is your reward for making the oil for me said the salamander as he tried to give author his you keep it I was the one who got you in to this mess said author. Well what are you waiting for get on said the salamander. Author got on to he boat and they flyed over to the main island. I wonder what Benjamin is doing right now said author. I don't know what he is doing said the salamander.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Benjamian pov

I think I should head to the life school next said benjamian as he walked in to the entrance to the life he was to turn the door knob, the door open and some one ran out and they said benjamian. Ow said the are you said benjamian as he was getting do not remember who I am, I am he lybarian said the are you here I thought you only stay in the lybary said benjamian. I usally do but someone has not turned in a lybary book for at least 4 months and I was going to all the schools of magic looking for the person said the I will help you look for the person later since now I am very busy said I would appreciate the help said the lybaryian. Well later said benjamian as he walked in to the life a good day to you said the lybaryian as he walked life teacher can you help me with something said I am way too busy since I need pixie dust and the shipment of pixie dust has not come yet and most of the time it is early said the life teacher.i will get you some from unicorn way said would be great then I will help you also you need to get it from unicorn way's maze said the life left the life school and started to head to unicorn said the unicorn way 's wrong said benjamian. No one is going in to unicorn way without permission from head master ambrose since right now there is a outbreak of dark fairys said the unicorn way guard. Well I guess I should ask head master ambrose to get permission to go on in to unicorn walked in to the head master's office. Ah good timing, I would like tell you I have a person who would like to join your quest to find out where that card came from said ambrose. Hello said the person. What's your name said benjamian. It is callen skywalker but just call me callen said the person. Okay callen it is said what's your name said callen. It is benjamian battledreamer but most people call me benjamian said said ambrose can I have permission to go in unicorn way said you always could what is different now said ambrose. Well on unicorn way it has been over run with dark fairys said that is bad said has to be a way to get around them said well I can make a potion that make you look like one said ambrose. Well can you do the spell now said benjamian. Well I will need some componets said do you need said benjamian. Well I will need 1 piece of mist wood and a bottle of shadow ink said I got the wood now we just need the ink said callen.i think they got some in the bazzar said benjamian. Let's go see said callen. See you later said benjamian. Have a nice day said ambrose. Well here we are said benjamian. Good thing too my feet are killing me said callen. They walked in to the bazzar. Hey we would like to buy one bottle of shadow ink said benjamian and callen. You are lucku this is the last one I have said the shopkeeper. How much is it said benjamian. Well I will give it to you for fee if you tell me what are you going to do with it said the shopkeeper. I am going to use it to make a potion to make myself into a dark fairy so I can get pixie dust to help the life teacher said benjamian after a long breath of air. Well then here and also here is some food and water it looks like you could use it said the shopkeeper. Thanks for the stuff said callen. The two sat down outside and looked at the food and open the bag that contained the there surprise there were two sandwitchs and two bottles of water that contained lets dig in said calen.

15 minutes later

Okay time to take the ingrediants to ambrose aid benjamian.i agree he must almost be done with the potion preperations said calen.

They traveled to the headmasters office. We are back said hand them over said ambrose. Benjamian handed over the ink while calen handed over the wood. Okay give me a minute said ambrose.

30 minutes later

Done said ambrose. That was way longer then a minute said how does this potion work said it will make your outer appearance look like a dark faeriy but you would still be yourself said we are ready said warned this potion wares off very fast so be as quick as you can said ambrose. We are ready said handed the potion to took a drink of the potion while callen also took a drink of a puff of smoke they turned in to dark fairys.i don't know if it worked you look the same to me said benjamian. You both can see yourselves as normal since you both took a drink from the same batch of potion to everyone else you look like dark fairys said ambrose. Cool can we have a pass to show to the guard who guards the way into unicorn way said here then said ambrose as he handed each of them a slip of paper. Well later said benjamian. Later said a good after noon said ambrose.

Benjamian and callen ware standing outside the door that lead into the heage lets go ask the pixies for some dust said said callen as they walked in to the saw a pixie fly by. Hey pixie can we have some dust said pixie landed on the ground and grabed some dirt. Here is your dust said the pixie. I mean pixie dust said benjamian. I know what you ment said the pixie laughing. Great we got a pixie with a sense of humor said callen. The pixie pouted at them. Can we have some pixie dust please said benjamian. Fine then said the pixie. The pixie went to a stone bowl with a small bag in her hands and used the bag to put the pixie dust said the pixie handing the bag to said benjamian. You are welcome said the pixie. Let go now before the potion weres off said said benjamian handing the bag to the life you and that card I have never seen it before in my life said the life I guess we are done here said said benjamian. Agree said callen as they walked out the door. Well what teacher do we ask next said callen. Hm I think we should head to the lighting school okay said benjamian. Hmm okay said kalian. Okay it has been dicided said benjamian.

Well that was a long chapter. Well so that is 3 teachers down, 3 to go also here is callens stats.

Name callen skywalker.

Nickname callen.

School balance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author pov

I think I should head back to the commans to see what benjamian has been doing said author to pressed the return to commans appered right in to the middle of the commans saw benjamian sitting on a bench with someone.

Hey benjamian said author. You author I want you to meet someone said benjamian. Who said author. Me said the person sitting by is callen said callen said to meet you said , what schools do we have left said author. Well I have been to life and death said benjamian.i have been to they balance we only need to go to fire,thunder, and ice said callen. Awesome we are half way done and what have you two been doing said author.

15 minutes explaning later.

And finally we ware sitting here to relax for a bit said seem's like you two ware very busy said author. We had to run back to not bump in to dark fairys said callen. Well let's see if ambrose has found anything about that card said author. Okay said benjamian. Sure said let's go then said author.

Hey ambrose have you found anything about that card said author. Well I have found something said ambrose. Wht is it said card is not from this world and I don't mean it is from a different area it is from what I mean is it is from a entarly new universe said ambrose. Wow said said callen. Awesome said benjamian. And that is all I know for now said ambrose. Well we still have three more schools to go so we may find out something said yea ambrose the life teacher gave me these weird stone said benjamian. Hand me these stones said ambrose. Okay said benjamian. Benjamian handed ambrose the are defintly from the same world as the card said said author. I will hold on to these for now said ambrose. Okay said we got to go we need to talk to the outher 3 school teachers said author. Well then good luck said ambrose. Lets go said author. Okay we separate it up I go to the thunder school, benjamian goes to the fire school, and callen will go to the ice school said author. Good plan said benjamian. Fine then s


	6. Chapter 6

Benjamian pov

Benjamian was right outside the door to get inside the fire school. He went to turn the handle when the door sundenly open and benjamian falled on to the ground. Oh sorry said said the oh hello lybarian why are you here said bejamian a little dizzy from the fall. I am still looking for that book said the lybarian. What is the name of the book said benjamian. The title is "the book of worlds" it has knolage of all the worlds we know about and there is only one copy also one thing is that it is fireproof said the lybaryian. Well I will tell you if I fid it said benjamian. Oh thank you for the help said the lybarian. You are welcome said then I got to go said the lybarian. Later said walked in to the fire school. Hey fire teacher do you know anything about this card said benjamian. I am too busy and need some help said the fire teacher. Maybe I can help you said I need is the purest fire cat fire from the fire elf prince in fire cat ally said the fire teacher. Well then I will be right back said benjamian.

Benjamian is now standing outside the door to speak with the fire elf prince. Fire elf prince I would like you to hand me the purest fire cat fire for a teacher at raven wood said benjamian. I will give it to you if you can deafet me in battle said the fire prince. That sounds like a good challenge to get it said benjamian.

Bejamian hp : 300

Fire prince hp: 350

Benjamian(p1) pass

Fire prince(p1) fire elf dmg + 1 fire counter last 3 turns

(benjamian hp: 250)

Benjamian(p2) yelled for help.

Author entered the fight.

Bejamian hp: 250

Author hp:1500

Fire prince hp :300

Fire prince(p1) that is not fair I order one fire elf to help me.

1 fire elf join the fight.

Benjamian hp: 250

Author hp: 1150

Fire elf hp: 200

Fire prince hp: 350

Author(p1)scrab attack fire prince dmg 200

(fire prince(p2) hp: 150)

Benjamian(p3) dark fairy attack fire prince fizzle

Benjamian(p3) takes 10 points of damage from fire counter

(benjamian(p3) hp:240)

Fire counter wore off

Fire elf(p1) fire elf attack author frizzle

Fire prince(p2) magma man attack benjamian frizzle

Author(p2) scorpion attack fire prince dmg 250

(fire prince hp: 0)

Benjamian(p4) dark fairy dmg 50

(fire elf hp:150)

Fire elf(p1) pass

Author(p1) scarab dmg 200

(fire elf hp: 0)

Battle ended

Okay you win here said the fire prince. Fire prince handed the purest fire cat fire to said a healing potion for both of you said handed a healing potion to benjamian and the fire prince. Thanks for the help said benjamian. No problem, well I got to go said later said you soon said teleported away. Well bye said benjamian to the fire travels said the fire prince. Benjamian teleported to the commans.

Hey fire teacher I got the fire said benjamian. Excellent said the fire there is so much of it you can have the rest said the fire you said benjamian.a fire student came rushing in to the room. I need to give this book to the lybarian said the fire student. Well since I have seen him twice so far I can take it too him said you said the fire I see this strange card said the fire handed the card to the fire this is the first time I have seen this card said the fire fire teacher handed the card back to thanks anyway said benjamian walking out the door.i wounder what author and calen are doing said benjamian to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Author is standing right outside of the lighting lighting teacher said author. I am a little too busy right now said the lighting can I help you with your problem said if you get me some kraken scale it would be helpful said the lighting teacher. Well I will get right on that then said author.

Author is now standing over the arena to fight the kraken in tritions avenue. Hey kraken are you ready to fight said author jumping in to the arena. I am always ready said the lets began then said author. You will rue the day you challenge me said the kraken.

Author hp:1150

Kraken hp:500

Author(p1) pass.

Kraken(p1) pass.

Author(p2) pass.

Kraken(p2) pass.

Author(p3) kroko spinx:dmg 250

(kraken hp: 250)

Kraken(p3) pass.

Author(p1) pass.

Kraken(p4) pass.

Author(p2) pass.

Kraken(p5) kraken:dmg 600

(author hp:550)

Author(p3) kroko spinx:frizzle

Kraken(p1) pass.

Author(p4) suthor pulled a card out of his deck, it was the hydra card the balance teacher gave him.

Author(p4) pass.

Kraken(p2) pass.

Author(p5) pass.

Kraken(p3) pass.

Author(p6) hydra.

The hydra came forth in a show of ultimate three dragons used there breath attack on the 9000 ultamatly kill on the kraken. The force knocked him back hard into the wall, knocking him next thing that happen is author was srounded by ambrose, the life school teacher,benjamian,callen,and finally the balance school teacher standing in that order. He is awake said ambrose in happen said the spell you used pushed you in to the wall behind you, you had been knocked out and we took you to your house and you did not wake up for 3 days said benjamian. It was unwise to use powerful spells in such a small space said the balance school are just glad you are not dead said callen. What about the kraken scales for the lighting teacher said me and benjamian went in to the krakens lair and there was scales everywhere so the lighting teacher wont need more for a while said callen. Well that is good said author. We will talk to the last two school teacher said ? since you helped the lighting teacher there should only be one which is the ice school said you forgot the myth school said you two are done talking we should leave the room so author can rest some more said ambrose. Good idea said callen.

Benjamian pov

Callen sent me to the muth school to show the card to the myth teacher.

Hey myth teacher said benjamian.i profer myth professor said the myth any way have you seen this card before said this is a joke then you get a f minus said the myth professor. It is not said benjamian handing the card to the myth professor. This must be a fake card keep it said the myth thanks anyway said benjamian. You are welcome said the myth professor. Benjamian walked out of the myth school to find himself falling on to the hard paved road. Sorry said the person. What oh it's you agin lybarian, oh and I found the missing book said said the lybaryian. I am wondering can I barrow it said benjamian. Well since you found it you can barrow it for awhile said the said benjamian. Well got to go, the lybary doesn't run it's self said the lybaryian. Well later then said benjamian as he walked away.i should give this to ambrose to help him to find out what world this card came from said benjamian to himself.

Hey ambrose said benjamian. Yes benjamian said ambrose. Here is a book to help you find out what world the card came from said benjamian. Excellent and how is auther said in a few days he will be able to do everything he could before said that is some good news to hear said I am going to go help callen … so later said benjamian. I should get back to finding where that card came from said found callen having half a sandwitch for lunch. Can I have the outher half of the sandwitch said benjamian walking up to callen. Sure said callen losing his train of thought. Thanks said benjamian picking up half of the said callen handing benjamian a bottle of water. Thanks said benjamian finishing off his half of the druck his bottle of water in one I got to go to the ice school said callen. Can I come along said benjamian. I could use some company said callen. The two walked up to the door to the ice opened the door. The door creacked since the hinges have not been oiled in a while. Hey ice teacher said callen. Yes? Said the ice teacher. Can you look at this card said callen. Certainly said the ice teacher. Benjamian handed the card to the ice teacher to look at. Well I know for certin I have not seen this card before said the ice teacher. Well later then said callen. They exited the ice school without a word yo each outher. We should go see if ambrose has found out any thing new about the card said benjamian. Yea we should said callen. They walked up to the head master's office. Hey ambrose have you found anything new about the card said callen. Yes I have found out this card came from a world known as runescape said ambrose. Cool can we go there said benjamian. Yes but the portal only works one way, you cant use thep portal to return you will have to find your own way back said no fear said benjamian. Well it will take a few weeks to get the portal made said ambrose. Why don't we stay at authors house intill the portal is made since I know author wont mind said benjamian. Okay I will go to authors house once the portal is done said ambrose.

A week later.

A lot has changed since then in such a short time. Author woke up but still has a headache. Benjamian took up the hobby of gardening in the casles guarden. Callen helped the guards to stop the dark fairy out break on unicorn way. All three of them ware fighting in a practice battle in the casles arena. It was not surprising benjamian was taking on both of them at the same time. Auther threw a bottle of water to benjamian and callen as a little something to wet there throuts. You are getting better at fighting benjamain said author. I almost deafeted you and callen said benjamian making a sour face. They all broke into a laugh. Author and benjamian saw ambrose in the distance. Hey callen and author I think ambrose is done with the portal said benjamian. How do you know that said callen. Because I can see him at the casle gates said then we should go meet him half way said author. The three walked up to the casle ambrose, so is the finished said benjamian. Yes it is, that is the reason why I am here said take us to the portal then said trio was excorted by ambrose to the is a one way trip will you still go knowing this said said course said said callen.i wish you all luck, also benjamian here is the book you gave me said ambrose handing the book to said benjamian. Oh and before I left I got enough food to last us a month said we got food said don't we step in to the portal on 3 said good said author. This is going to be awesome said callen.1 said author. 2 said callen. 3 said ran in to the disappeared with out a trace. I hope they will come back okay said ambrose worried. A/n this is thel ast chapter in this part of the series be on a look out for strange summoning card part two


End file.
